Elscud
Elscud Sieghart is the father of Elesis. He was a Kanavan Tracker, sent out by the Queen of Kanavan to hunt down Kaze'aze, but never came back from his mission. He became a primary antagonist in Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser. Background After around 600 years since the birth of Ercnard Sieghart, Elscud was born in Kanavan kingdom and soon after became the leader of the Ruby Knights. After the five-year war, Queen Anyu sent a letter to Elscud to explain the current situation and requested his aid in defeating Kaze'aze. Upon receipt of the letter, Elscud gathered his troops and launched an expedition to locate Kaze'aze. Acting upon information that one of Kaze'aze's minions was nearby, Elscud entered Gorgos' Dungeon and fought against Red Gorgos himself. During the battle, a Dimensional Chasm opened and Elscud disappeared through the crack between dimensions. Story Ruins of the Silver Knights Elesis claimed that Jin Kaien is about as strong as her father. Kaze'aze's Castle Kaze'aze after her defeat claims that she sent Elscud along with the other Trackers into a dimension rip, and are most likely screaming in the abyss. According to Lire's elders, people sent in the rip sometimes return to their original dimensions. Kaze'aze is also intrigued after learning Elscud's name, suggesting he may have put up a fight before he disappeared in the rip. The Wyrm's Maw Sieghart claimed that he met Elscud and fought with him before he disappeared in the dimensional rift. Later on, they encountered Zero and were surprised when he used the Sieghart family skill. He ran away afterward. Wizard's Labyrinth On the twenty-seventh floor, Elesis' group stumbled upon Zero then she asked him about Elscud. Zero left the group immediately saying that it's none of their business. Episode & After the events in the Tower of Disappearance, Elscud revealed himself to the Grand Chase, much to his daughter's shock. After being sucked into a dimension rip, Elscud wandered around Elyos and absorbed the power of darkness into his heart. He was working with the one who claimed to be the "Creator God", the same being who deceived Veigas into destroying Aernas. Realizing the truth, Elesis sent the Chase away from the tower and fought her father alone. in Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Raid 1.7: Fire and Ice Act 8.9: Red Knight Act 10.3: Flaune's Garden Act 10.9: Corrupted Priests Raid 2.4: Collapsing Bridge Raid 2.5: The Last Avatar of God Act 13.9: The 3, Reunited Again Raid 3.3: King Fallen by Demonic Energy Raid 3.4: Baldinar's Creation Raid 3.5: Chief Researcher Fermat Raid 3.6: The World's End Raid 5.7: Contract Terminated Attacks Elscud can be fought as a boss in Act 13.9: The 3, Reunited Again. Trivia *Before the Chaos season, Elscud was never referred to by name. *A mini-comic shows a battle between Elscud and Zero which relates to Zero's knowledge of the Sieghart family skill. Gallery Elscud chaos.png|Concept art of Elscud. Elscud Sieghart.png Elscud.png Elesis and Elsword-0.png|Early concept art of Elscud, Elesis, and Elsword. Kakaoelscudboss.png|Elscud in Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser. Kounatelscud.png|Promotional artwork of Elscud in the Kounat update. References Navigation Category:Grand Chase Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:NPC Category:Bosses and Enemies __FORCETOC__